Empires Fall
by forensicgirl21
Summary: Final Fantasy X set in the Resident Evil movies universe.  AU.  Aurikku, TidusXYuna, WakkaXLulu.  Rated M. Kind of RikkuCentric.
1. Chapter 1

Yay someone please shoot me now. It's 4:46 AM and I am up writing this. I know where its going and yes this is a Resident Evil/Final Fantasy X crossover. Well its Final Fantasy X set in the Resident Evil universe. So it's definitely AU. Let me explain a few things before I get started. Instead of Yevon, Sin, and Seymour in this there is the Umbrella Corporation, T-Virus mutants, and well Seymour. Also, since this is set on Earth and not Spira I am planning to explain how each character got their abilities like they have in FFX. I will include a few Resident Evil characters in this just for the hell of it. This won't really be based off of the Resident Evil games, but it will be based off of the movies. It will also be rated M for strong language, violence, etc…

Empire: a very large, powerful, and extensive industrial or commercial organization.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Resident Evil.

* * *

"_A group of five hundred people from all over the world gather once every year on a small island in the south Pacific. The group really has no leader, but a man who calls himself Cid organizes things. They have no name for their group, and the members no longer use their own names. Everyone that meets have one thing in common, their hatred for a certain pharmaceutical company. Every one of them has lost someone thanks to this company and since the group was formed their primary purpose has been to bring the Umbrella Corporation to justice." _

* * *

"_At the beginning of the 21__st__ century the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States. 9 out of every 10 homes contain it products. Its political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public it is the worlds leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and health care. Unknown even to its own employees its massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation, and viral weaponry." – Intro to Resident Evil: Genesis_

* * *

"_We have unconfirmed reports of a disaster at Raccoon City. A mysterious plague or viral outbreak has run rampant implicating the Umbrella Corporation in the deaths of many innocent citizens."- News report from Resident Evil: Apocalypse_

"_New evidence now discredits earlier reports. Fake videotape totally discredited. Apparently it was nothing more than a big hoax playing on the very real tragedy which overwhelmed Raccoon City this week. The reactor at the nuclear power station went critical. Reports say it was the worst atomic disaster since the Russian Chernobyl incident in 1986. The state governor personally thanked the Umbrella Corporation for their swift action. The perpetrators of the hoax, Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliver are now being sought for questioning by the police."- News Report from Resident Evil: Apocalypse_

* * *

Rikku watched the sunset across miles of desert. The planet was withering and dying, and she could barely believe it. What was once a colorful landscape was now nothing but a desert. This was all too much. 10 years ago everything was normal but then things went to hell. 

_First her family's island home was destroyed by Umbrella. She had barely gotten off the island with Yuna, Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri before a huge cruise ship had picked them up. The ship turned out to belong to Umbrella. She didn't know about the rest of the group, but they kept her for close to a year. During that time they did something to her. She was never for sure what, but she knew they had done something. After she had been in captivity for about a year she overheard Chairman Wesker talking to Seymour about eliminating the specimens that were classified as "failures" and moving the specimens that were "successes" to a more secure lab. Afraid that she was classified as a "failure" she managed to escape the facility. _

_Once outside she lived like a normal person, she worked at a garage, and tried to hide her fears behind the façade of a cheery smile but she always felt different. At night she was always haunted by dreams. In these dreams these scientists were always injecting her with blue fluid, sometimes green. She tried to find the rest of her group but she never could get many leads on where they had been kept. Then after two years of normal life she started hearing news about a town that wasn't too far away from where she lived._

_Raccoon City, 186 miles away from Berkley. The news reports told of a man made virus, a biological weapon escaping into the streets of Raccoon. The virus reanimated the dead. The virus was called the T-Virus and it was made by Umbrella. Then about a week later new news reports called the tape they had shown a hoax, made by ex RCPD and STARS officer Jill Valentine and ex Umbrella employee Carlos Olivera. They said the destruction of Raccoon City was actually a nuclear meltdown at the nuclear power facility inside the city. Then about two weeks later there were reports of Cannibal murders in Berkley. There was no response and slowly Berkley succumbed to the walking dead. _

_Umbrella tried to quarantine the city just like the video footage showed it had in Raccoon City, but in an area surrounded by mountains these quarantines usually didn't work. After most of the city had fallen, Rikku stayed on the roof of her apartment. The only weapon she had was the sword her boyfriend had given her, an ancient blade made by the great swordsmith Masamune, she sometimes wondered how a sword that had been made some time in the 1300's had survived this long, but from the stories Auron had told her the maker seemed kind of magical and she had never really questioned it. _

_After carefully planning her route to escape the city she made her way towards the Arklay Mountains and escaped. By the time she had made it to the next city it was being overrun by the dead also. That's when she realized staying away from large cities was her only hope of survival. _

_Apparently anyone else surviving saw that as their only hope also because three months after Berkley she ran into a group of survivors. They took her in, kept her fed, warm and protected; in return she killed for them, looted stores and hospitals, and started helping their security team. That didn't last long though, eventually they ran out of fuel and had to go to the city. There, her convoy was taken down quickly by a huge group of carriers. _

_Three weeks later she found another group. This one was much the same. She worked hard and they kept her fed and warm. Then one night she woke up, her clothes were bloody and there was fresh blood on the Masamune blade. She looked around the group's makeshift campsite only to find all eighty of her group, dead. Killed in the night, all of them decapitated. She couldn't understand it at first. Then bits and pieces of the night's events came back to her. She had killed her own convoy, even if it had been against her own will. What had caused her to do that? She respected and was beginning to really care for everyone in the convoy. So why had she killed them? What made her do it?_

_After that she took a jeep and what supplies she could haul in her jeep and left. She kept to herself and actually hid from large groups of people. One night about five years ago she had torn the CB Radio out of her jeep. She had been so tempted to try and communicate with someone looking for survivors, but she knew that bad things could happen if she did. After that she only stopped when food, ammo, or fuel got low. _

Now she sit silent on top of her jeep, looking through her binoculars. There was a small house up ahead about two miles, a fence surrounded the house. Around 50 zombies, or virus carriers since she still didn't like calling them zombies, surrounded the building. The carriers wouldn't gather like that at just any location. There had to be someone alive inside.

She carefully observed the carriers. They seemed to be the normal carriers, not the ones that seemed to be pumped up on steroids or something. She'd had a few run-ins with those super-zombies or whatever, and they were almost impossible to deal with. She watched these normal zombies as they banged on the building. None of them were smart enough to open the door. The super zombies or whatever would have had the door open and stormed the survivors inside long ago if they were the monsters here.

She needed to get in there if there were survivors she could free them from their death trap and help them get away. Then she would just go back out on her own. Of course getting through the crowd of zombies wouldn't really be easy, but surviving for this long hadn't been a walk in the park. She studied the terrain and decided on her options. She could use the rifle and take over half of them down from here, then drive in closer and pick the rest of them off from the jeep; she could take over half of them down with the rifle from here and drive through the fence and use her sword to take down the ones still standing; or she could throw one of her propane tanks into the crowd, drive back to her current place and use her rifle to shoot it causing an explosion.

She knew her best option was to use one of the propane tanks, after all they were great for crowd control. Her only problem with that plan would be the fact that several of the zombies would follow her, but all of her plans had drawbacks. She jumped off the top of her jeep and grabbed a tank out of the back. Then she threw it in the passenger seat beside of her. She turned the key in the ignition of the jeep and began driving towards the fence. She would have to be very quick to get this done right, but she always was fast.

As soon as the tank landed in the crowd of zombies she went in reverse and swung the jeep around. Then floored it back to where she had been watching the zombies from. She jumped out of the jeep hands already clutching her rifle, climbed on the jeep, made sure she had three shells loaded and took aim for the tank. The first shot put a hole in the tank, and the second caused the tank to explode. She grabbed a handful of rounds from her vest pocket and loaded the rifle. Then as soon as the smoke cleared she shot the zombies that had chased her, those apparently was fast enough to get away from the explosion.

Rikku flipped the safety back on, and dropped the gun back in the jeep. Then she drove back to the fence. She drove through the hole and right up to the doors. She reached in the back and grabbed Masamune, her side-pack, the shoulder sling for the rifle, and her handgun before hopping out and opening the door.

"Hello is anyone in here?" she yelled. Maybe yelling like that as soon as you walk into someone house isn't a good idea, but if someone was still alive in here they would need to know she wasn't a zombie so they wouldn't shoot. There was no one. The house was one big room with a few shelves lining the walls and a table in the middle of the floor. Rikku began walking up to the table. Suddenly one of the floorboards creaked and the table separated. The floor in front of her opened up into a large square hole and a mechanical noise from somewhere down in the hole started up. Some kind of machine was coming up through the hole.

After a few minutes a lift appeared. She stood there for a few minutes considering her options, get on the lift and go down into who knows what, or leave. Leaving wasn't really her thing. She got on the lift and pressed a button. A panel moved up revealing a monitor and keyboard. "Hit enter to start" began flashing across the monitor. Rikku hit enter and waited. A diagram of an underground structure showed across the monitor. Then a window popped up asking for her to enter her destination. She studied the structure carefully before pressing the "B" and the "1" keys and then hitting "enter". Another window popped up asking for a security access code. Rikku tried typing in "password". The words "Access Denied" began flashing across the screen. She then tried B2 followed by B3 and B4. Nothing seemed to work. Around B12 it asked for a Level 6 Employee ID. Then finally she punched in B19 and the lift began to descend.

After a few minutes the ride was over and two large metal doors were opening for her. She walked through them into a cold dim hallway. Some of the lights were flashing, which gave her enough light to see bloody handprints along the walls. Finally she saw a glass case on one wall with one flashlight. She took it out and tried it. Amazingly it still worked.

As she walked down the hall she wanted to turn and run back. Then as if to reinforce her fears she saw a large symbol painted on one wall, a red and white umbrella. So she was in the belly of the beast, a facility owned by the death-bringers themselves, a secret lab owned and operated by none other than the Umbrella Corporation...


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a while since I've updated anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own, anything Final Fantasy or Resident Evil related.

* * *

Upon seeing the huge red and white umbrella, Rikku wanted to turn around and run out of the facility

Upon seeing the huge red and white umbrella, Rikku wanted to turn around and run out of the facility. She wanted to get as far away from there as possible, but on second thought she figured if she stayed she could figure out what they had done to her all those years ago and maybe figure out where Auron, Yuna and the rest of her friends were. Although she didn't know why she did it, she placed her hand on the symbol, and a red triangle slid into the wall about an inch.

Suddenly the wall beside of the symbol began to rise. She stood back and fingered the safety on her handgun, waiting. Once the wall stopped moving Rikku walked to the door that had been hidden. She tried the knob and it opened easily. Holding the handgun up she peaked through. Then she shoved the door all the way open. Nothing was moving inside. She slowly walked into the room.

It appeared to be some sort of security room. Television monitors lining one wall, some kind of computer console below the monitors, a glass case with the glass broken out, other mechanical devices, and a row of lockers. As she walked through the room, an all too familiar scent hit her. Then she saw it, a corpse was sitting against a wall with the top of its head blown off. There was something shiny beside of the corpse. She carefully walked closer to it, breathing through her mouth only. The shiny object was an ID card. She picked it up and looked at it:

A.H Brown: Level 4 Security: Umbrella Employee ID NTC087

She pocketed the card then walked around the room once, before checking the computers. She clicked an icon and was prompted for a password. She clicked off of the password window, and tried another icon getting the same result. After seven failed attempts she opened one that only prompted for a user name and Employee ID. She typed in the name and ID from the card and hit enter. Another window opened. It was a program to release all the locks in the facility. She moved the mouse over the option that said "yes"…

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, but, Pops used to say 'no pain, no gain' so here goes." She clicked "yes". A new window popped up that said, "All security locks released".

* * *

Somewhere in an undisclosed location, stasis tanks begin to emerge from what only seconds before had appeared as small round platforms in the floor. The humming from the mechanism raising the tanks draws the attention of a near zombie. The zombie shambles closer to the sound, in curiosity, or in search of fresh meat.

* * *

She walks away from the computer and begins checking the lockers. There seems to be nothing useful in the ones she can open, so she leaves the room.

Back in the hall, a shutter has been raised exposing a new hallway and a few zombies. She takes them down. About halfway down this new hallway Rikku notices a door and walks to it. She reaches for the door handle, and after a moments hesitation she shoves it open. The room appears to be an office of some kind, a desk sits near one wall, an aquarium against the other wall, and a shelf with various knick-knacks against the other wall. She walks to the desk and begins opening drawers and searching for anything that may be useful. She finds a key ring, and a level 2 security key card. She takes the two items before noticing the contents of the aquarium. Inside is two Gold Fish both alive, and seemingly uninfected. Sitting on the shelf beside of the aquarium is a box of fish feed. Rikku pours a handful of the food in with the fish and leaves the office.

At the end of the hall she comes to double doors, she makes sure the safety on her gun is off and opens the doors. Inside is a stairwell that leads down. She begins going down. At the bottom she sees a body lying on the floor wearing an Umbrella Special Forces uniform. Suddenly he begins to move. After several clumsy attempts he manages to stand. She aims at his head, but notices he is wearing a helmet and gloves. He's pretty harmless in those. She hugs the wall and jogs passed him and jerks open the door.

Inside is another long hallway. She takes the first door she comes to and finds herself in someone's sleeping quarters. No one is there, and after rummaging around and not finding anything useful she heads back to the hall. She takes the next door she sees and again makes her way into someone's sleeping quarters, this time someone, er something is present and isn't to happy for her to be in its sleeping quarters, or it just wants dinner. She quickly puts it out of its misery and exits the room. Back in the hall she takes the next door she sees, inside is some kind of monster with a really long tongue, that one of her old convoys called a "licker". She exits the room quickly, slamming the door shut before the monster can reach the hall.

Three more doors down and she finds some ammo for her rifle. Then at the end of the hall she finds stairs leading up. She follows them to the top and comes out into a new hall. This hall has two doors besides the one at the main end. She takes the left door first and finds herself in a room with three zombies, one wearing a Umbrella Special Forces Uniform minus the helmet. She shoots each in the head and walks farther into the room. It appears to be some kind of big office, branching off into a lab. She doesn't find anything useful in the office or lab so she exits. In the next room she doesn't find anything useful either so she heads on to the door at the end of the hall.

Its another stairwell leading up. She follows them up and comes out into another hall, this one with more zombies. She puts them down quickly and takes the only door she sees except for the one at the end of the hall. Inside seems to be some type of armory. Too bad there isn't anything other than a few boxes of .357 rounds there. Although she doesn't currently own a gun that uses .357 rounds she takes 4 boxes, who knows she could run into someone with one who needed the ammo, or she could find a gun that used that type of ammo. Then she exits the armory.

Back in the hall she takes the door at the main end and finds herself in a big room with what looks like a cable car. Rikku over to it and after checking around it for the undead, she opens the door and steps in. Inside is nothing living, dead or undead so she walks to the controls in the front of the car. It seems the car isn't getting any power to it, so she exits. After thinking that maybe this trip has been in vain, she spots a ladder going up into a control booth. Inside the booth, the controls to the car are turned off. After messing around with it a few moments, and using one of the keys she found to turn on the power, she climbs down the ladder and gets in the car. Back in the front, she flips the only lever she sees and the car rumbles to life.

Moments later it begins moving forward, jerky at first, before quickly smoothing out. She sits down behind the controls, watching as the car moves through the dimly lit tunnel. It seems like hours but is probably no more than a few minutes before she sees a huge wall up ahead. She begins pulling down on the lever, hoping that it controls the brakes. Soon enough the car is slowing down considerably. Then almost smoothly it slides in for a complete stop.

* * *

Somewhere in an undisclosed location, a lone stasis tank sits upright on the floor. A human floats inside, in some kind of greenish looking fluid positioned in the fetal position, completely unconscious. Tubes are stuck in the human's nose and mouth, wires stuck to the side of the human's head, arms, and legs. The human is completely lifeless. Beside of the tank is a desk with a steady readout of the human's vitals. A heart monitor shows a strong pulse, a blood pressure that is slowly rising, a normal temperature, etc… At another desk sits a man wearing a white lab coat, head down, taking notes. The lab employee flips on a computer…

* * *

She steps out of the car and looks around, there is nothing there. She moves on to the first door she sees and opens it with a push. Inside is another long hall lined with windows. She walks down the hall slowly peering inside each window before moving on. Through one window she sees a large pool, with something dark moving under the surface of the water. She walks on past the window. At the end of the hall is a lift. She hops on and presses the buttons, finally the down button lights up and the lift begins to descend. After a rough stop, she walks out into a new hall. Three zombies stand towards the end. Rikku puts them down and begins checking in the rooms.

After finding nothing useful in any of the rooms, Rikku goes through the door at the end of the hall and goes down the stairs. At the bottom there are two doors, both are unlocked. She chooses the door to her left. Inside is some sort of cafeteria, its empty. A door in the back of the cafeteria leads into a kitchen, which branches off into a supply room. Inside the supply room is a half a box of not-so-old looking microwaveable plastic cup meals (10 Cheesy Mac meals). She stuffs most of them in her bag and opens one. It smells okay so she takes a bite, and it tastes okay. After eating she leaves the supply room, kitchen, and cafeteria. Once back in the stairwell she takes the other door. This one leads to a hall.

Unlike the other halls this one is kinda circular. Rikku follows the hall back to the stair door, trying to find an open door. All the doors on one side are locked, and there is only one door on the other side of the hall. Its unlocked. Inside appears to be some kind of security station, complete with a dead (really dead) Security Guard half leaning out of a chair. On the desk in front of him sits a revolver and a key ring. She takes both. The revolver a .357, Executioner, it has three bullets in the cylinder, she walks out the door of the station, pulls the hammer back, and fires. Not that wasting ammo is a good idea, but its better to know your weapons before you need them.

The gun kicks pretty bad, and its loud, but other than that it seems to be a good gun, at least it isn't gas operated like some of the other guns she has been tempted to keep. She walks to the first locked door she comes to and checks the number on the gold plate in the center of the door "004". She checks the key ring and finds the key and unlocks the door. Inside there isn't anything unusual or useful. She checks the next locked door and unlocks it with the correct key. After several rooms and not finding anything, she checks the last door. Inside is what looks like a conference room with doors on either side of the room. She checks the first door she comes to on the left first. Its another hall.

After what feels like forever of working her way through different hallways she finds stairs leading up. She climbs them slowly, and leans against the door for a moment. Suddenly she hears a single gunshot coming from somewhere on the other side of the door.

Rikku shoves the door open and rushes through, with a new motivation. She's in another hall, this hall with doors labeled A., B., C., etc… She pushes door A open first. Suddenly glass cracks, something heavy hits the floor, a zombie moans, she peers into the room seeing something humanoid slap the zombie out of the way and begin running towards her. She pulls the handgun and begins firing, bang, bang, bang, bang, click, click…

She backs through the door and grabs Masamune. The thing gets closer, and she slashes it across the abdomen. It barely phases it. She jumps back and slashes again. This time the thing steps back. Then it comes forward again. She grabs the revolver out of her pocket, pulls the hammer back and squeezes the trigger. The shot goes wide and crashes into the glass of a tank behind the monster. Something begins pulling its way out. She pulls the hammer back again and steadies her aim. Then squeezes the trigger. The shot hits its mark and the monster falls dead. Rikku then reaches in her bag clumsily grabbing for a box of the .357 cartridges, grabs the box, pulls out a handful of cartridges, dropping some of them. The new monster is beginning to advance. She pushes the button to eject the cylinder, and ejects the spent casings, then clumsily loads the cartridges. Quickly she puts the cylinder back in place and pulls the hammer back and pulls the trigger.

The shot hits the monsters chest but it barely phases it. Glass breaks, another monster begins crawling out. Rikku pulls the hammer back again and fires. The shot goes wide. Two more go wide before one hits the mark. One monster falls. The last monster is now within feet of her. She backs to the side of the hall and it follows. She fires the last shot in the cylinder at the thing. Its falls.

Rikku slides away from the dead monster and slides down on her butt, breathing hard. Once her jumbled nerves calm, she begins loading the magazine for the handgun and reloading the revolver. Then checks to make sure a couple shells are in the rifle. Once finished she stands shakily and proceeds down the hall.

After several minutes and several rooms, she arrives at Lab D. The door won't open from the outside. So she goes through the last door in the hall. Its more stairs leading up. After following them she finds another hall with more offices, and labs, nothing useful in them. The door at the end leads to stairs, which again leads up.

Once up the stairs she finds herself in an old building that leads to an exit. She exits the facility. Outside is nothing but desert as far as she can see. A car in front of the small building catches her eye. Its covered in sand and probably been there over a year. She leaves it and heads back into the facility. If she can get back to the rail car, she can make it back to where she started from, then get back to her jeep, which has all of her supplies.

After a few minutes she finds herself back in the hall with Labs A, B, C, and D. This time the door to Lab D is open. She slowly walks into the room. Inside she notices an empty stasis tank, and a dead scientist. She looks at the computer controlling the tank, and three words catch her attention, "Program Yuna Activated.".

She scoots closer to the computer and begins reading the notes. "Healing Abilities, increased strength, catatonia, heavy sedatives, t-veronica injections, t-virus injections, anti-virus injection… Activated, August 2007." She minimizes the window with the information on Yuna. Then she opens the start menu, and finds the search command. After clicking on it she types in her name. Suddenly another window pops up with information about a Program Rikku. "T-Virus injections, increased speed, strength, and dexterity. Anti-virus injections. Possible healing abilities in time. Escaped May 1997". She minimizes the window and runs the search again, this time for Auron. Apparently he was given similar injections. His strength, speed, dexterity, vitality, and physical condition had increased after he had died and was revived. She reads on to find that he is sedated, and contained at a facility near New Jersey. Once finished reading through his file, she searches for the others. Kimahri has escaped, Lulu is still sedated heavily, Wakka still sedated, and Tidus has escaped. She brings up satellite pictures of Earth and finds the locations of the ones that are still sedated.

Finally she moves from the computer and turns the monitor off and walks through the other door in the room. It leads into a hall. She sits down against the wall and begins thinking, _Yuna was here, maybe still is. Did she kill the scientist or did he shoot himself? I need to find her, if she is still the Yuna I remember. _She stands and walks down the hall. At the end is a room full of zombies. She pulls her gun and begins putting them down. After several fall her gun is empty. She reloads quickly and puts the remaining three down before moving on to only other door in the room.

Inside is an office. She looks around for a few moments. Books line a shelf against one wall dealing with Molecular Biology, Psychology, and Theoretical Physics. She moves on to a desk and sees a picture of a man with blue hair, Seymour. She digs through the desk drawers and finds a key card. Dr. Seymour, Level 6 Security. Umbrella ID… She pockets the card. Then suddenly the door behind her opens…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Resident Evil.

_Someone was pulling her, male, blond hair, blue eyes… what was his name. She knew she should remember his name. What was it? Ah, it didn't matter now, she couldn't stop and try to think of it. For some reason they were in a hurry. She could barely keep up now. If she slowed down he would be dragging her. _

_Why were they running? Who was chasing them? What was going on? She couldn't remember anything. His face though seemed so familiar. _

_A voice was yelling something. She looked at him. Male, salt and pepper hair, black shades, red trench coat… who was he? He also seemed familiar. She should remember him. Another voice, another person… female, blond hair, green eyes… so familiar._

_Screeching… inhuman… she ran. The blond male grabbed her hand. They ran together. What was it? Where was it? Behind them? To their sides waiting to ambush? In front…_

_Something, no someone, or not… jumped in front of them… humanoid, gray, muscular… large claw… red eyes… mass of tissue below its shoulder…_

_The blond male pulled a long dark shiny object and stood in front of her. He held one end of the object against his shoulder and pointed it at the humanoid thing… It made a loud booming noise and the humanoid thing stepped back. He pointed it again and done something… she couldn't remember. Then there were more loud noises. The thing was in pain, or not. It fell to one knee. _

_The blond male grabbed her and began to run. He was saying something, but she couldn't understand, the words were foreign to her. _

_Something with numbers flashed in her mind 08:00. What did that mean? Voices, red flashing lights, sirens flashed in her mind, what was going on? Why couldn't she remember?_

_Beach… dock… boat… getting in the boat… water… the blond male holding her… her friends sitting close… were they her friends? Who were they? Screaming… waving… getting on a large ship… dressing… talking to men in suits… going to bed… the blond male holding her… waking up alone… crying… her friends weren't there… they, they had to be her friends..._

_Cold steel pressed against her neck… something sharp poking the back of her neck… being carried… cold metal table… restraints… something sharp poking her arm… needles filled with a blue liquid… men talking… cold cell… hospital beds… gurneys… I.V's… blood._

_Dark… cold… wet… _

_Yuna… I'm Yuna… Tidus… Rikku… Auron… Lulu… Wakka… Kimahri?_

_Dark… cold… wet… _

_Island… Umbrella… T-Virus… Infected… Carriers… Monsters… Group… Leader… Cid… Friends… A man with strange blue hair… _

_Dark… cold… wet…_

_Umbrella's fault…_

_  
Dark… cold… wet…_

"_I'm the last left here. The food supply is almost out. I'm infected. Changing. I can't remember my own father's name. It's ironic, I used to not believe in anything beyond my own knowledge, now I realize that there is more to life than trying to develop the most powerful biological weapon, especially when it has unforeseen consequences.. Wesker would have a heart attack if he knew, but the girl deserves a chance. Cancel the sedative feed, cancel the tranquilizer feed, Activate Program Yuna. That's the last thing I can do after taking part in sending the world to hell."_

_Dark… cold… wet…_

_Suddenly… _

It was cold, very cold and wet. She tried to move but couldn't, everything hurt. She could hear feint sounds but couldn't place what they were. She tried to move again and it felt like her skin would ignite in flames if she tried that again. She tried to open her eyes but something was blocking them shut.

Then she heard a voice saying something. The words were muffled and she couldn't understand them. She felt something move. Then whatever it was that was holding her up was gone and she fell. Her legs landed softly on something cold and slimy. Then something moved from her arms, then legs, then head. Then she opened her eyes.

She was in some kind of glass tube. The front was open. She tried to get up, tried to stand but her legs were too weak. She tried again, this time holding to the walls of the tube. She stepped out.

The air was cold, and damp, something smelled really bad. She wrapped her arms tight around her naked body. Computers lined the walls the Umbrella symbol swirling together on every one of them. There was a man lying on the floor wearing a white lab coat, a single gunshot wound to the head being the cause of death. The gun was still by his hand.

Her legs was still shaky, but she moved forward. She kneeled by the corpse and picked up his gun, ejected the clip, it was empty. She kept the gun anyway. She would need to find clothes, first. Then she could leave this place. Once out she would call Tidus, Lulu, and Rikku. They would be happy to hear from her, unless they thought she was dead. How long had she been here?

She walked out of the room. There was no one around. Which could mean escaping would be easier. She walked down the hall opening every door she saw. Finally she found a room that probably was someone's sleeping quarters. She walked in, found a closet, male clothing hung in the closet. All of these were way too big. She left the room.

The next room was a man's also but the clothes weren't as big. She put on a tee-shirt, some jeans, and a pair of socks. The shoes were way too big so she left them and left the room.

After a while she found a pair of shoes and a fully loaded M4. She walked around inside the facility for what seemed like hours, without seeing anything. Eventually she found an elevator, but it was stuck on another floor.

By the time she found a stairway leading up her legs were cramping. It took her a while to make it up the stairs, but when she did she wasn't too disappointed. No one was waiting to ambush her, it was like the Umbrella employees all had left the facility. Maybe the virus had got out in the lab. Maybe her friends had tried to rescue her but had been killed. Maybe one of the BOWs had escaped. Maybe…

Upstairs was more like a hospital, it seemed sterile, quite and cold. She walked through the vacant halls before finding a computer that was left on. Hoping maybe to find a map of the facility she walked over to it. The file that was left open was titled: Program Yuna.

She sit down at the desk and began reading. This could be what they had done to her:

Program Yuna:

Admitted for observation May 18, 1997. Suspected contamination with the T-Virus.

The antivirus was administered less than three hours after subject was admitted.

May 21, 1997

The subject has shown no signs of infection.

May 25, 1997

At seven AM this morning the subject was injected with a lethal dose of the T-Virus. No symptoms as of yet.

May 30, 1997

It seems we have stumbled upon a rare case, Project Yuna. She seems to be bonding with the T-Virus. Something we have seen in less than two fifths of the cases.

June 10, 1997

Today we injected the subject with an experimental serum known as the T-Veronica virus.

July 15, 1997

No change.

October 10, 1997

No change.

November 10, 1997

No change.

December 10, 1997

No change.

January 10, 1998

The subject seems to have gained the ability to heal others. Three days ago there was an incident in the B-4 basement labs. A specimen we all call Henry got loose and bit one of the scientists while it was infected. Henry was caught and injected with the antivirus. The scientist made it into the hall and into Program Yuna's quarantine area screaming about being infected. Program Yuna sit straight up although she was sedated and mumbled a few words, a strange light came out of her and into the scientist. When we examined the scientist his bite wound was healed. Dr. Seymour wouldn't let us give that poor man the antivirus. The strange thing is he hasn't shown any symptoms of infection yet, and its been three days. Dr. Seymour sent several more infected specimens into Program Yuna's room with the same results. I guess having her around is as good as having all the antivirus you can carry.

"What?" Yuna says stepping away from the computer. She resumes looking for the exit again. After a while she finds one. Once outside all she can see is sand. Thinking that the facility is in the desert she begins walking.

After a while she sees an old truck halfway covered in sand. She walks up to it and dusts as much sand as she can off before trying to open the door. She pulls and tugs before the door opens. Inside she sees a set of keys on a pile of old newspapers. She picks them up and looks at the headlines in shock:

October 01, 1999

THE DEAD WALK!

October 8, 1999

IS IT THE END?

October 15, 1999

LAST 'SAFE ZONE' FALLS!

October 22, 1999

FINAL RADIO BROADCAST HITS AIRWAYS!

October 29, 1999

THE END IS HERE!

Something moves out in the distance gaining her attention. At first she thinks its some one, or several some ones, but after a while the crowd gets close enough for her to see that they are all infected, and look like they have been infected for some time. Yuna turns around and heads back inside the lab.

Once back inside, she goes deeper into the lab. After a while she finds what looks like a safe enough room and sits down. This cannot be good, the News Paper, had the headline "The End Is Here" weighing in her mind heavily. She wonders what day it is, what time it is, how long its been, is she the only person left alive. She wishes she could have read the rest of the article, but those things didn't hardly give her time.

Suddenly she hears a gunshot from somewhere, followed by another, and another. She begins following the sounds. After some time she arrives at a room with several, now completely dead, zombies. She carefully steps over them and makes her way to the only other door in the room. She opens the door slowly…


End file.
